kibafandomcom-20200213-history
Zed
.]] Zed is the main protagonist of the story. He possesses a powerful Spirit, Amir Gaoul, that has the power to end all the fighting. He was born at Calm, a city filled with machines, and then he travels to another world, Templer, where instead it is filled with nature. While in Calm, Zed has a somewhat unusual habit: breaking doors and gates. He claims that by doing this he "feels that he can go somewhere." Appearance Zed is a young man in his mid-teens. He has a white hair color and dark green eyes, as well, as highly attractive. Zed also has dark rings under the bottom half of both his eyes, it could possibly some kind of marking representing shard casters like the green clover on his friend Mikki's right cheek. Before he travels to Templer, he is shown to wear a sleeveless jacket along with a yellow shirt and black pants. On his left waist, he has a golden medallion with two feathers that has been given by Noa to Zed on his birthday. What is the most unique characteristic of Zed's red coat is that his left arm is sleeveless, compared to his right arm. Presumably, since his Shard mark is on his left hand, then it is quite easier for him to draw Shards if he has no sleeve on his left arm. Personality A young man who has a brave and a rebellious nature. He is 15-years old and originally from Calm, a land where no wind blows. He is shown to be a delinquent and a rebel at school. Because he has a tendency to break down doors and gates, he has been on the run from the police and his school teachers. It was shown that Zed once took on some older kids all by himself when he saw Noa was being bullied by them. Zed tends to be cold to others, and he speaks quite harshly at times even to people older than him, like Elder Jiko and Sebastian. Zed possesses a strong will, and openly defies things that are useless in his perspective. He would rather sacrifice something for the greater good, to save many lives and people who are important to him. He is a good and loyal friend, and comforts Roya and Sagiri when they are in pain throughout the series. He can be described as an impatient person and a hothead, and can sometimes be naive. His reckless behavior and personality can also be seen in his battles, where he charges and fights against an enemy Spirit on many occasions with only his Shard sword. He is shown to be adept at battle, and has defeated many powerful foes throughout the story. However, he does not fight and kill people without reason, with the exception if they are enemies. He dislikes bloodshed, and he desires to stop all the warring so no more innocent people can be killed by the greed for power. At first, Zed wishes to become stronger, but as the story progresses, he doubts that only being strong is enough for him. He thinks only becoming stronger is somewhat lacking on its own, which contradicts his behavior earlier in the story where he vigorously searches for power. Despite his behavior, Zed has been chosen by the strongest Key Spirit ever known, which is Amir Gaoul. What Zed and his Spirit, Amir Gaoul have in common, is that they are both rebellious by nature, and that they both possess great power. Zed wishes to end bloodshed, and Amir Gaoul seems to share his opinion, with the both of them working together to stop all the useless fighting. History Zed is the only child in his family, and he grew up without much adult supervision, except with the company of his only friend, Noa. Ever since he was a little kid, he would visit his mother, Sara, at the Calm Hospital. She would usually stare at a jellyfish inside of an aquarium in her hospital room, and Zed does not know the reason why his mother is in this state. The only person Zed has quite opened up to is Noa, since he knew about the state of Zed's mother, and he would help them without hesitation. Zed's favorite spot to hang out in the story is what seems like an old area on a rooftop of an old building. He would usually spend his time sitting on a branch of a dead tree beside a wooden bench and look at the city. He also has a habit of hanging upside down from that tree branch to see the world in "a different perspective". This is where Zed and Noa hang out during their free time, and where Zed finds a portal that transports him to a different world. It is shown that Zed and Noa's favorite place was destroyed by the strong gust of wind after the portal closes. Plot Overview While on the run from the police of Calm, he encounters a space-time crevasse that leads him to the land of Templer, where he meets the sage Jiko and his disciple, Roya. He draws his Shards from a set of three crystals on his left arm. The blade he wields is red, requiring three Shards to form. His spirit, Amir Gaoul, appears to be a wind-based entity that uses two large, white-feathered wings as weapons. These wings have proven capable of slicing through other Spirits, as well as humans. In the beginning, Zed is teleported in the middle of a battle between Ziko and a Tuskan warrior. He is very bewildered and after Ziko wins he faints from shock. Later, he is arrested for assaulting Dumas and Templer officers. After escaping with Roya he runs into a rogue solider in search of powerful spirits. After over powering Roya with his two spirits Zed attempts to help but aswell is over powered. Just before a Spirit appears, he encounters Amir Gaoul, who quickly destroyed the spirits and killed the solider. However he is still unable to control it. Soon enough, he settles in with Dumas for training, though he doesn't do much but do farm work. Dumas tells him, "You must build physical strength before you learn to control your Spirit." When he enters the Joust in place of Mikki he fought well, beating his opponents. When he faced Robès Redondo , he is asked to unleash his spirit, since Zed didn't know how he fought with his shardsword. Robes put down his shardsword and claimed not to use a single shard. He fought well at first but as Zed pinned him down he used an electric shard to knock Zed back. Then he released his spirit and knocked Zed out of the ring. After that when he learns Robes has been arrested, he tries to speak with him but is not allowed. Robes then sends a flower confusing both Zed and Roya. Later the flowers that Dumas planted and the flower Zed and Roya had starts to spray a sleeping pollen. Zed avoids the sleep inducing effects but Roya falls asleep. It is then revealed that Dumas is a Joker for Zymot and stole Amir Gaoul from Zed when he was sleeping. After Dumas couldn't control Amir Gaoul he retreats and Zed goes to Zymot with Rebecca and Elda to take him down. While in Zymot Rebecca explains about the Key Spirit's and about Amir Gaoul. When Zed goes off on his own he is captured and put into a slave camp where slaves fight for survival and become Zymotion soldiers. While he was their he met Guzma and he explained where he was and what was going on. The two of them then had to fight each other. Although Zed won he refused to kill Guzma. It was only after Rebecca and the resistance came that Zed was able to spare Guzma and have all the prinsoners freed. After failing to save Rebecca from Hugh, Elda takes him to a fort where they were suppose to meet up with other members of the resistance. However it was a trap set up by Philip, a member of the resistance who made a deal with Hugh. Elda managed to get Zed out in time but she was caught in it. She told Zed to run but he refused. After placing several fire shards in the ice Zed slashed at them with his sword freeing Elda. She then took him to a place where he could get stronger. She ended up leading him to a swamp where he fought a giant monster armored with the bones that it defeated, and after slaying the monster Zed gained a new sword as well as a new spirit, Rambos. After meeting up with Rebecca, Elda, and Roya (who came with Robes to find Zed) he fought Dumas and easily defeated him with his new power. After Dumas was defeated, Galudio executed the exhausted Dumas by shocking and strangling him with his flail and throwing him into the fire pits surrounding the Zymot Jousting ring. Zed then fought him and after defeating his spirit he placed several spell shards on him and then they exploded on contact. After the battle Zed and Roya find a dying Elda as she asks Zed to watch over Rebecca who had disappeared after Hugh killed Rebecca's father and obtained a key spirit from her. Zed wanted to look for Rebecca after finding her veil but Robes knocks him out so he could go back to Templer. After returning to Templer, Zed appeares to be more calm and relaxed. This is shown when he helps Roya and Mikki make bread for Mikki to sell. When the bread wasn't selling Zed suggested going up to people to ask them to buy bread, known as "door to door sales". When he found Zico walking over to the lake to fish, Zed approached him to ask about his spirit. Although Zico refused to tell him anything he did offer some advice that would Zed later on. When Mikki was possed by Slugna, Dumas' old spirit, Zed tries to snap him out of it. Although he fails before Mikki could kill him, Mikki managed to regain some of his sanity to stop the attack and go back to normal. At the end of the anime, the spirit Tusker told Zed that he was the Savior, and that Zed is "Tusker". In the last episode, Zed wanted to fight Amir Gaoul, so he can find out who he really is and know how strong Amir Gaoul is. He is about to strike Amil Gaoul, a portal opens up and he falls in it. It then shows him on a rooftop in Calm, where a paper plane lands in front of him, and Zed has Amir Gaoul's blue eyes, except he has no pupils. After putting his medallion on top of the paper plane to avoid it being blown away by the wind, he then says "Let's go, Amir Gaoul." then he jumps off the roof. There is a flash of light and Zed flies with Amir Gaoul's wings. This is because Zed and Amir Gaoul fused into one body... which is the power Zed has been wanting to obtain. Relationships Roya Gallery Category:character Category:Male characters